Andros
by Icarus-Discord
Summary: Rated T for language and Slightly Gorey Scenes. This is the story of Andros, a Sorcerer from a Dragon worshiping Family back in Vinheim. This Chapter of his Story follows him through Sen's Fortress as he attempts to retrieve a Sacred Dragon Scale for his Covenant. But it proves to be a tad bit more Difficult than he first thought.


Andros' eyes flickered open. He heard the soft Patter of Rain just outside the Fortress.

All Variations of the Chosen Undead considered one of the Many Places of Lordran to be their Domain when it comes to bringing Two Dimensions together, his was Sen's Fortress.

He had a job, to Gather Dragon Scales from those who use them carelessly. To Severe the Image of a Dragon's Tail, and uses it as a weapon! And to go as far as to use the Ancient Scales to Enhance its Destruction! It Infuriated Andros. He did not offer Dragon Scales to the Everlasting Dragon to Enhance the power of the Dragon head, or Dragon Torso Stone, both of which he did not use. He did it because the Dragons, and all of their Images and Remains, are Sacred. He learned that long ago from his Family, back in Vinheim.

The silver haired Sorcerer Stood. He adorned in Sage Robes, Silver Knight Gloves and Greaves. He hid half of his face with the Crown of the Dark Sun. Which he retrieved after defeating Dark Sun Gwyndolin.

It was time. He held out his Eye of the Dragon.

He had gotten to a Point in the Path of the Dragon where he could sense Dragon Scales in other Worlds. One was close to his.

He kneeled, and a light escape the Eye. There was a light pause, and then a feeling Electrocuted Andros' body, creeping throughout his Skin. He closed his eyes, and opened them a few seconds later.

The room looked Identical, although, at the same time, it was not the Same room.

He had invaded the World of someone with a Dragon Scale.

He held the Pardoner of Velka's Rapier in his right hand, and the Crystal ring Shield in his Left. On his back burdened two Catalysts. Both of which he retrieved from Master Logan, The Tin Crystallization, and the old big hats himself.

He roamed the Fortress, the Man-Serpents paid him no heed, as he was not really of this World.

" Ah, there you are." He muttered. His emerald Eyes shone behind the mask as he stared down the Man Adorned in a Mix of the Great Artorias, and the Great Ornstein. He held in one Hand a Gold tracer, and Andros had no doubt that he had one of Gough's Great bows. A Mix of the four great knights.

But what made Andros Seethe more than anything, was what he adorned in his Right hand.  
The Drake sword.

He took a step forward on the Beam, both north and south were Swinging Pendulums. Swinging Painfully slow but if they made contact would no doubt be their End, Knocking them into the pit below.

The Man put away his Gold Tracer, and held the Drake sword. What the Man was about to do was all too obvious.

He raised the Sword into the air, about to Destroy the Beam with the Hidden power of the Dragon Weapon, and right before he did…

Andros whispered an Incantation, and the Crystal wing on the Shield glowed so Fiercely, the Light Escaped in a Ring of Magic, which burst upon the Dropping Blade, and forced it to Shatter.

" You… You Broke my Drake sword?!" he fretted, and Retreated further into the Fortress.

" Coward. " He said, looking down on the Broken sword he abandoned. None of the Pieces fell, and he gathered them, hoping to be able to Reverse them into Dragon Scales. He put the pieces in his bag.

Andros stepped forward only to jump back into the hallway he was just in, a Dragonslayer arrow flew past the Doorway, followed by a Boulder.

He cursed the bad timing of the boulder trap. Now he had two thing to Worry about. He heard the rolling of the Boulder, and he knew how long it took to Draw a Dragonslayer arrow. At the very last possible second before the Boulder started rolling, he jumped out, And then back in, the Arrow and Boulder flew past him, and he ran out and Tackled the Man who has the Dragon Scales, took out his Rapier, and was about the stab him, when he heard heavy Footsteps, he rolled out the way of a Dragonslayer Spear thrust just in time. It was a darkwraith.

" Damn." He scowled.

He also noticed another Dark Wraith in the Corner of the Room, holding a Falchion, and Eagle Shield. The two new arrivals had a mix of the Dark Wraith Armor and black Iron, and Havel Armor.

" I doubt your little Shield trick is going to help you with these fella's here." He Grinned.

" Maybe not." Andros said, sheathing his Rapier, and Putting his Shield away, and drew the two Staffs, and the two Hulking, heavily Armored men stepped forward with Great Shields, Andros Plunged the blunt of the Staffs in the Ground, the Crystals facing up, Andros focused on something in his mind. Like a Small Piece of dust that needed to be caught, and he made it come to him, and it Gently Landed in his hand. There was a Spark in the Air, and then a Wave of Magic Escaped the Two Staffs, a Mixture of every Known Soul Arrow and Spear, it Broke the men's shield and knocked all three back.

One through a Fire bomb covered in some kind of Liquid, and when it Exploded, not even close to Andros, it did, however Release a Dense Cloud of Smoke, and Andros Covered his mouth, and eyes. The Smoke disappeared as quickly as it came, and the three men were gone. He put the Staffs away, nearly out of magic Energy, and Drew his Shield and Rapier again.

He waited for the Boulder to go down, then ran for the next Entrance, the only other Place they could have gone.

After a while of Avoiding Traps and Such, he breathed in the Air as he Exited the Fortress, well, the Interior, at least. He was now on the Roof. The Moment he walked out, a Dragon Slayer arrow zoomed past him.

" Damnit!" He rolled into Safety. More Dragon Slayer Arrows came his way, until one zoomed by, and he Ran out, Determined to Run his Rapier through at least one of their Hearts.

When he dodged another Arrow, his Rapier Glowed with the Magic Running through it, and slashed the master of the Worlds Drawing Arm. He jumped back, and tossed away the Bow, drawing the Gold Tracer Blade.

The other two, there armor Scorched from the Magic attack back in the Fortress, Drew great swords and attempted the bring them down on Andros, who Parried both of them with his shield in one Move, and Slashed across their Chest, the Already damaged Armor cracked, and the Black blood of a Dark Wraith phantom splattered on the stone floor, they Both Jumped back, and the One with the Falchion had a Long sword Suddenly Protrude from their Back.

It was Darkmoon Blades, assassins whom hunted Darkwraiths for their Sins of Invasion. They must of used Andros as a Medium. There were now 6 Worlds pulled together

The two remaining Darkwraiths looked shocked at the Death of their Companion, who Dissolved in the Essence known as Souls. Which the Darkmoon Absorbed.

He then Slashed at the master of the World who dodged, and then threw another Smoke bomb.

The two remaining ones were gone.

" Hello Friend! We Deeply Apologize for using your Dragon Eye as a Medium, but these Darkwraiths have Stolen quite a bit of Humanity, and must be Punished!" Said the Enthusiastic Darkmoon. The other one didn't look quite as happy to be there. He just nodded.

" It's fine. Let's just hurry up and kill them. The Master of the world is mine, however." Andros said.

" That is Quite Alright, as lost as they are Vanquished!" The Peppy one said.

They kept their eyes peeled for any sign of the Two Darkwraiths.

They searched the roof for quite a bit, until a large burst of Black Flames, the Pyromancy of the Abyss, Stretched towards them, and the Hulking giant who yet to Speak pushed them both out of Range, but he himself was Engulfed.

'No time to react' Andros thought Hazily, the Darkwraith Sorcerer who was Previously wielding a Dragonslayer Spear now had a Pyromancy Flame in one hand, and an Oolacile Catalyst in the other. He cast Pursuers. Andros switched his Shield for Logan's Catalyst, and Cast it's Light Alternative; Homing Soul mass. The five orbs of Light and Dark magic Colliding with Each other, and just as the man was about to Cast a Mix of the Black Flame and Dark Bead, Andros casted Crystal Soul Spear, even though the Darkwraith Began first, Andros was the Quicker Draw, and the Wide, Inescapable Light of the Spell Engulfed him, and he Dissipated into Souls, just as the Darkmoon blade mimicked this as he was Shot down with Dragonslayer arrows. The Other Darkmoon blade looked in horror as the Master of the world absorbed his Partners Essence. The Darkwraiths hand glowed Black and Red, and held the Dark moon's face, and the Humanity and souls, everything the Darkmoon was, was sucked out of him, and into the Master of the World, and holder of the Dragon Scales. He Shattered into the white embers, and then traversed into their new Master.

Now all that was left was what they Started with. Andros and the master of this World.

The Darkwraith quickly drew a Great Sword and used his good arm to Attack Andros, who back flipped out of range, he shot a Simple Soul Arrow, it hardly scratched him. He switched out his Rapier for the Other Catalyst, and used the reminder of the Magic in the Catalysts to cast a Powerful Crystal Souls Spear, which Broke the Sword, and his Arm. He cried out in pain. Andros fell to one knee, panting.

The Dark Wraith Crushed a humanity in the Arm that Andros slashed, and the Remnants of the Black Sprite Washed over him, healing him Completely, but his weapons were Completely Broken, so he held up his Fists.

" Nice try, Dragon freak, but you could never beat a darkwra-" he was cut off as Andros suddenly grabbed the Darkwraiths Face.

" Have you ever heard of the Few Sorcerers who can drain Magic from items? And then the ones who can cast spells without a Catalyst?" He asked, Cooly. The Darkwraith just looked in Terror as he looked down to see the Shield and Rapier no longer glowing, and Andros' hand was.

" Crystal Soul Spear." He Incanted, as the Light Encased his head, and the sound of Crystal Shattering Echoed throughout the

Andros stepped out of the Dragon Covenant room, having of given the Everlasting dragon the Scales he gave him. Andros was one of the most Powerful Path of Dragon Members, and without using the Dragon Stones at that.

He went back to Sen's Fortress to await another foolish Dragon Scale holder. How long, he wondered it would be until Dragon Scale holders feared the Fortress because of him? He did not know.

As the flames of the fire flickered, he took out the Dragon Stones.

He didn't need them, anyways. Why would he, when he was half Dragon?


End file.
